Tootsie Roll
by TheCullenRose
Summary: Bella catches Edward doing something... unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please be nice.**

**I don't own the twilight series or any of its contents**

**I also don't own the song Tootsie Roll **

Alice grinned at me as I pulled in the Cullen's driveway. "Hi Bella, come inside! Quickly!" she whisper/ yelled to me.

"Okay, I'm coming, calm down." I replied, walking over to the house. We slowly snuck inside and she carried me up the stairs and set me down next to Edward's bedroom door. She pointed to the crack under the door, so I bent down and looked inside. I saw and heard the most hilarious thing yet. Edward was dancing like a crazy person, shaking his hips and singing into a hairbrush. I listened closer to hear what the song was. I heard: "To the left, to the left, to the right, to the right, to the front, to the front, to the back, to the back. Now dip baby dip come on and dip baby dip…."

I couldn't control the burst of laughter. He looked up and I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth. I fast walked to the stairs, and on the first step, I felt his hands on my shoulders. He slowly turned me around. The minute I saw his face, I started laughing again. I felt like an idiot, sitting there snorting/ laughing, with tears coming out of my eyes. The embarrassed and horrified look on his face only made me laugh harder.

"Well," he said awkwardly, "I didn't mean for you to see that." I managed to calm myself down a little, and I stood there gasping for breath.

"I can't believe what I just saw," I said, shaking my head. "That was the funniest thing ever! I wish I had a video camera!"

"I'm glad you didn't," he replied, "Emmett would never let me hear the end of it."

"Alice walked calmly up the stairs. "She may not have had a camera," she said, "but I did!" she pulled a camcorder from behind her back, turning around to run down the stairs, cackling all the way.

"Nooooo!" shouted Edward in despair, running to get a hold of it so he could destroy the evidence. I sighed, walked down the stairs, and sat on the couch. _Just another day at the Cullen's _I thought as I sighed and shook my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**To start, thank you much for the reviews. Because of them, I have decided to add more chapters (I don't know how many, that depends on how many reviews I get) **

**I still don't own twilight or the song buttons.**

**Alice P.O.V.**

As I pulled in the driveway, I heard a familiar song blaring throughout the house. Being my curious self, I snuck up to the window. As I looked inside, I was horrified by the site! "I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe…" he sang, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, button by button. He was using the lamp as a pole, slowly swaying from side to side, "I'm a sexy mama…" I shrieked and covered my eyes.

"Emmett Cullen!" I shouted, "what are you doing?"

He ran over to the CD player and hit pause, and then walked over to me with a sheepish grin. "I'm practicing for Rose of course!" he replied, sounding like it was obvious. He pressed play and started dancing around again. "Why do you ask," he asked, "are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of your giant body dancing around the lamp?" I retorted, "I could do so much better."

"Ha, that's what you want to think."

"I challenge you to a contest. Winner gets to use the loser as a slave for the rest of the week."

"I accept."

"Let's get started then." He turned on the music, and started the song over. I grabbed the other pole, and then the song started.

**Wondering who won? Well, you'll have to review to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The Contest Continues

Alice slowly wrapped herself around the lamp, sliding up and down it. Emmett swung around, and just as the song ended and the next one began, Esme came in.

"What are you two doing?" she screeched, ending the contest with a stamp of her foot.

"Where sorry Esme!" they said as they stopped the music and ran up the stairs.

"Wait," Alice said, "how are we supposed to know who won? We didn't have a judge!"

"Darn," said Emmett with a sigh, "I didn't think about that. We're going to have to find some other kind of contest."

"I guess so," said Alice. Emmett could see the wheels turning in her head. "I've got an idea!" she suddenly shouted.

"Well, what is it?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"We need to find out who has caught the funniest thing on tape!" Alice thought that she would easily win that contest with that video of Edward. What she didn't know was that Emmett had a secret that had never been told. Until now.

Author note: Thanks for all the reviews!

Next Chapter: Secrets will be exposed. Vampires will be humiliated. The question is, who will win?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Videos

Chapter 4- Videos

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long, my computer got a bunch of viruses and I had to wait until it got fixed, and by the time it got fixed a bunch of other stuff happened. Anyway, I would just like to say thank you for all of the reviews, I never thought I would get this many for my first fanfic. Anyway, on with the story.**

**I own nothing.**

A.POV

As I ran up the stairs to grab my video, I was hit with a vision; _Me, sitting on the floor in shock, while Emmett, obviously being the winner, did his happy dance. _I shook my head. What on earth could he have on video that would make him win? It must have been really crazy and /or hilarious for Emmett to beat me.

I continued up the stairs, grabbed my video, and came back down in a rush. Emmett was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, waiting for me to put in my video. Rose and Jasper sat behind him, Edward and Bella sitting on the love seat.

I put in the video and made my way over to Jasper, sitting down. I grabbed the remote, and when I pushed play, Edward's little singing stunt showed up on the screen. Emmett and Jasper started laughing hysterically, and even Rosalie had to chuckle. If Edward was human, he would have been blushing tomato red. He jumped up off the couch, grabbed the remote, and pushed stop.

"Hey," Emmett yelled, "that was getting good!"

"Just put in your video," said Edward as he went to go sit by Bella again. Emmett got up and put his video in. Edward, still in possession of the remote, pushed play.

Carslisle, clothed in a t-shirt and jeans, showed up on the screen. He was standing next to a portable cd player. _This can't be too bad_, I thought. Then the music started.

"I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts," blasted out of the speakers, and Carslisle started pulling his shirt up over his head, to the excited screams of the overjoyed women, and a few gay men. The song continued, and so did Carslisle. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella were laughing hysterically, Bella, so much that tears streamed down her face and she could barely breath.

It just got worse as the video kept going, resulting in a few police officers having to keep the women and men from getting too riled up, but it was too late. One of the gay men grabbed Carslisle's t-shirt and ran off with it. Various women and other gay men grabbed whatever they could reach, Carslisle's hair, his leg, his arm. Carslisle looked terrified. Finally the video ended. It was obvious who had won, and I sat in shock as Emmett danced, knowing that I would never be able to look at Carslisle the same way again.

**A/N : Alright, my first fanfic is over. Thank you all for reviewing, I will try to return the favor. If you have any ideas for another story for me to write, review and let me know. Thank you again.**


	5. Authors Note Please Read

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**I was originally planning on having that be the end of the story, but one of the reviews asked a few questions about how all of this happened. Well, before Alice and Jasper joined the Cullens (that's why Alice didn't know about the event), Emmett and Carslisle had a little bet going. The loser had to do that little performance. As you can probably tell, Carslisle lost, so tada! The winning video was created. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Remember, I frequently read my reviews so if you have any ideas for a story you want written you can tell me and I will do my best to write them.**

**-cullenboylover**


End file.
